Rematch
by goofoofighter
Summary: Can Heero stand the heat? Or is the ZERO system too much? My first fanfic. 6 part, kinda short. Hope you like it!
1. The Unexpected

Rematch: Part 1  
  
The year is after colony 195, we are currently positioned in the L4 colony, and Duo was being a major pain in the neck.  
  
"Heero, lighten up a bit! I didn't mean to scare you THAT bad!"  
"Serves you right."  
  
Duo moaned a bit and held his nose, right where I had punched him. "I think you broke it..." he moaned.  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
He took his hand away from his face and tried to look at it. His eyes crossed, but I don't think it helped him much.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
He uncrossed his eyes and looked at me. "Something tells me I'm not gunna like this..." he whined.  
  
I put one hand on the right side of his nose and lined it up with the direction his nose was supposed to be in. At that moment he closed his eyes and tried to stop shaking. Then I placed my left hand on his cheek and lined up that hand as well. Duo didn't complain, he knew what was going to happen next. I quickly slid my hand across his face until...  
  
"YEOW!!" Duo shouted, "Why'd you have to hit it so hard this time?!"  
  
I didn't answer. He knew why. I punched him harder today than ever before. I started to walk down the hall to my bedroom.  
  
"Oh I get it. I deserved it." he complained. He sounded too snotty for his own good. I stopped, turned halfway around, looked over my shoulder, and just simply glared at him.  
  
He hesitated before speaking again. "I can take a hint." He walked over to the couch and plopped down on it.  
  
I continued to walk down the hall towards my bedroom. I opened the door and started to walk in when I was stopped dead in my tracks. There, sitting on my bed, was Relena.  
  
"How did you get in?!" I asked, quite surprised.  
"The front door was open." she answered simply.  
  
/Quatre.../ I thought.  
  
She must have noticed the look I was giving her because she quickly decided to stop giving me pitiful expressions of love trying to be noticed and decided to get right to the point. She held out a small envelope. I took it from her and looked at the return address.  
As if knowing what I was thinking, she told me what it was for. "It's for you and the other pilots," she said, then quickly added "from Zechs."  
  
Another surprise. I looked up at her. Immediately, she put on her best smile.  
  
"Get out." I said. She looked up at me, almost surprised, but she got up and walked to the door. Before walking out, though, she turned around and looked at me like she didn't care that in any other case I would've killed her. She backed out slowly, shutting the door behind her.  
  
I set the envelope on the table by my bed and started cleaning up the mess around and on the bed. I noticed Duo's plastic set of fake fangs lying on my bed. /I must've hit him really hard to have knocked those out./ I thought to myself. I looked over to the left of my bed and noticed Duo's cloth bat wings lying on the floor, torn. /He's lucky that's not his throat./ I thought.  
  
By now, I was starting to calm down a bit. I finished cleaning up the room and was making my bed when Trowa walked in.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
I just handed him the envelope. "It's from Zechs." I mentioned.  
  
While he was reading the letter, I finished making the bed and was just about ready to go give Duo his stuff back when Trowa told me exactly what I didn't want to hear.  
  
"He wants a rematch."  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED-  
  



	2. The Arrival

Rematch: Part 2  
  
"Zechs wants a WHAT?!" Duo shouted.  
"A rematch." I repeated.  
"Is he crazy?!" he shouted.  
"No."  
"Who does he think he is?!"  
"Quiet down, Duo."  
  
He sighed. I guess he ran out of questions.  
  
"So what're you gunna do?" he asked.  
"Go fight him." I answered.  
"You're both crazy..." he mumbled.  
  
I ignored him. After all, he was becoming VERY annoying.  
  
"Where do we rendezvous?" I asked Trowa.  
"At the spaceport." Trowa replied.  
"Let's go."  
  
I started to walk to the spaceport, Trowa immediately followed. Behind him were Wufei and Quatre. Though Duo hesitated, he soon followed. I could hear him mumbling while we were walking. Once again, I ignored it. It wasn't helping.  
  
"I still don't understand why we're doing this..." Duo grumbled.  
  
He was mumbling, grumbling, and complaining the whole way to the spaceport. I think by time we got there, Duo's whining had made us all edgy.  
  
"Okay, we're here. Where are they?" asked Duo.  
  
He sounded like he didn't want to be there. He was starting to REALLY get on my nerves.  
  
"Duo..." I warned.  
"Okay, okay, I'll shut up..."  
  
We didn't have to wait much longer, pretty soon Lady Une approached us. However, to our surprise, it WASN'T the Lady Une in uniform.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good, there's a shuttle waiting at terminal M13." she stated.  
"13..." Duo whined.  
  
I didn't have to glare at him this time, Wufei took care of that. Lady Une led us to the terminal where we were escorted into the shuttle. Everyone on it was nervous except for Lady Une.  
  
"Where's the rematch going to be held?" asked Trowa.  
"The moon." Lady Une answered.  
  
We took our seats in the shuttle and buckled up. Duo was definitely uncomfortable, there was no mistaking that, with the amount of whining he was doing. Quatre made sure to sit by him, and attempted to calm him down. Unfortunately, his efforts were to no avail. Though Duo was uncomfortable, he finally shut up when we were halfway to the moon. It was silent for the rest of the trip, except for a few solitary complaints from Duo.  
  
When we arrived at the moon, Zechs was waiting for us.  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED-  



	3. Calm before the Storm

Rematch: Part 3  
  
We all looked up at Zechs. He was taller than us, which came as no surprise.  
  
"Your gundams are being loaded up and transported here as we speak." Zechs said to us.  
  
I nodded back in acknowledgment.  
  
"This way." Zechs ordered.  
  
We didn't argue, we just followed. I figured they had some sort of plan for us. Lady Une followed behind us, I guess they planned that in case we rebelled and attacked Zechs.  
He led us to where there was a clear view of about a five by ten-mile view of the moon's terrain.  
  
"This is the battlefield." Zechs stated.  
  
I made sure to mentally take note of some of the features of the terrain.  
  
I was starting to wonder what he was going to fight in. After all, Wufei had destroyed the Talgeese Two. Heck, what did he want ME to fight in?  
  
Soon we were in another observation area, watching Ozies unload the gundams. There was Wing ZERO, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock Custom, and Altron. So what was Zechs going to use?  
  
Five empty spaces, that's where the gundams were going to be kept, and, to the left of the five empty spaces, was Talgeese Two.  
  
"So, you rebuilt it." I said.  
  
He just nodded. "We'll give you a night to rest up while we check your gundams over for any needed repairs."  
  
I thought about this for a moment. Could I trust them? I wasn't sure, but the others weren't complaining.  
  
"Alright." I said.  
  
Zechs signaled for some nearby Ozies.  
  
"Escort them to their quarters." he ordered.  
"Sir!" the soldiers exclaimed.  
  
They led us through the base until we reached our sleeping quarters. The soldiers then left us, as much as they didn't want to. They don't trust us, I don't blame them, considering what we've done.  
  
"Not bad," Duo complemented, "but I still don't trust them with my gundam."  
"I don't blame you." Replied Quatre.  
"It's not that bad once you get used to it." Trowa said.  
"Yeah, easy for you to say. You didn't almost die in a dungeon..." Duo complained.  
"You better be thankful Lady Une saved you." Trowa stated.  
  
Duo moaned. "You didn't get beat up either." he complained.  
"Drop the subject, Duo." Trowa said.  
"Why?!" Duo just about shouted.  
  
I turned and glared at him. "It doesn't help."  
  
He finally shut his trap. For the first time today, he wasn't being annoying.  
  
"Just make yourself comfortable." Trowa told Duo.  
  
We all just sat there for awhile as we settled our nerves.  
  
"This can't possibly be TOO bad." Quatre said.  
  
Obviously, he was trying to offer some comfort.  
  
Duo sighed. "I guess not." He finally admitted.  
"Don't worry about our gundams, they'll be fine." Trowa stated.  
  
That's when Wufei made his entrance. "We should probably try to get some sleep." He said. Good old words of wisdom, to make sure Duo kept his mouth shut.  
  
So we settled in and tried to get some sleep. What was distracting me, though, was what the next day would hold.  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED-  



	4. The Preparation

Rematch: Part 4  
  
I woke up abruptly to find Duo shaking me.  
  
"Rise and shine..." Duo said.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"Mornin' sunshine." Duo teased.  
  
"It's you..." I grumbled and turned over on my side, facing my back to him. I heard Quatre giggling.  
  
"No, no. Don't go back to sleep..." Duo said.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"3 AM." he replied.  
"You jerk..."  
  
I heard Quatre trying to muffle a laugh.  
  
Duo shook me again. I rolled over and slapped him.  
  
"OW!" he shouted.  
  
Everyone started laughing, though they tried not to.  
  
I rolled back over to face away from Duo. Big mistake.  
  
"Why you little..." he said.  
  
He dove at me, grabbed me by the throat, and stood me up. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched him in the chin.  
  
That loosened his grip on my throat.  
  
Trowa and Wufei ran over and grabbed us right when we were ready to attack again. Duo got ready to punch me, but Wufei grabbed grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Lemme at him..." Duo growled.  
"Stop it you guys!" Quatre yelled.  
  
I stopped, but Duo kept struggling.  
  
"You're gunna get it, Heero..." Duo threatened.  
  
Trowa let me go. He knew I wasn't going to bother attacking Duo again. I stood there, glaring at Duo. Trowa walked over and helped Wufei restrain him.  
  
This morning had not been a good one.  
  
Trowa and Wufei had to drag Duo back to his bed and hold him there for nearly a half-hour before he would calm down.  
  
Although it was only 3:30 in the morning, it was bright out. That's what you get when you're on the moon.  
  
I left our quarters and walked back to the observation area where the gundams were being held. There were a few computer consoles scattered around the area. I walked up to the nearest one and opened up a progress report from an hour ago.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
I pulled up a damage report from the night before. There weren't too many, but there were some minor repairs that needed to be made.  
  
I typed in some commands and hacked into the mainframe. From there, I pulled up some information the base had in storage. What I found did surprise me. The OZies had used the situation to gather information on our gundams.  
  
Another progress report came in. I opened it up and looked it over. The damages were repaired and the OZies were giving the gundams a final lookover.  
  
By now, it's almost 4 AM. I looked down at the OZies, watching them check over the gundams. I turned my attention to the OZies checking over the Talgeese Two.  
  
I pulled up some information on the Talgeese Two on the computer console. It was almost like the first Talgeese, except for a few differences.  
  
This fight is going to be tough.  
  
Zechs walked up to me. He didn't face me though, he looked down on the OZies, watching them work.  
  
"Up early?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "Duo..."  
  
I pulled up the stats of the gundams, to see if they had been refueled and reloaded. They were.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
I nodded again. "Let's go."  
  
He led me to a room where we put on our space suites. He then continued to lead me to where the gundams and Talgeese Two were being held. It's a low-gravity area, so you could float to the ceiling if you tried.  
  
Zechs floated up into the cockpit of the Talgeese Two and closed the hatch. I decided to use Wing ZERO. I floated into the cockpit and closed the hatch. I booted up the systems and waited while we were taxied out of the mobile suit storage area. We boosted to the battlefield once we were out of the base.  
  
We faced eachother, and that's when the battle begun.  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED-  



	5. The Heat

Rematch: Part 5  
  
Zechs made the first attack. He slashed at me with his beam saber. I ducked it and took out one of my two beam sabers. He slashed at me again, but this time I had to block.  
Our sabers hit with a flash and a wave of intense heat. These mobile suits could take that heat any day. I pushed the weight of Wing ZERO into the force I was giving the strike with. Our saber slipped away from eachother as we struck eachother again. The sabers swung down as he blocked my attack.  
We were practically anticipating eachother's attacks. I struck high, he blocked. He swung at me, I dodged. I took out the buster rifle and shot at him. He boosted into the air and was soon hovering right above me.  
He swiped at me with his beam saber. I hovered back, but soon stopped myself. I boosted up at him, holding my beam saber straightforward, ready to stab it through his mobile suit.  
He dodged low and shot at me with his dober gun. I turned around, with just enough time to hold up my shield and brace for the impact.  
I was thrown back by the hit, but I was still in the fight. I boosted forward so that I wouldn't be blown away by the impact.  
I kept boosting forward and took out one of my beam sabers. I struck at him, but he swung back at me and knocked the beam saber away from me.  
He struck at me again. I hesitated, my mind was racing, time seemed to slow down. Was this the end for me? Was I really going to lose this fight? I was starting to hallucinate. Was this a trap? Was it all a plot to get rid of us all? Had I been that ignorant? Enemies. Everywhere. Who do I attack? Zechs was an immediate threat, but the base had more suits. Destroy it first. No, the guys were in there. Who cares? They don't. Attack the base. Were they in on this too? Were the other pilots really my enemies? Yes. Destroy the base.  
  
/No! Why am I thinking this way?!/  
  
Reality hit me. I was snapped back to my senses. I t came back too fast, it startled me. I found myself with my last beam saber impaled through the body of the Talgeese Two. Did I do this? How? When? What happened? I was hesitating again. Zechs pushed me away. He took out his dober gun and shot at me again, tight before his mobile suit exploded. I was too startled to block or dodge his final attack, I was thrown out of the battlefield, but the explosion pushed me the rest of the way out of the moon's gravitational pull. The last thing I heard was Zechs' last screams. Then I went unconscious.  
  
-TO BE CONCLUDED-  



	6. The Aftermath

Rematch: Part 6  
  
I started to regain consciousness. I heard a few voices, but they seemed so far away. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I listened as close as I could, the voices sounded like they were getting closer, but I still couldn't make out what they were saying. They eventually got so close, they sounded like they were right next to me. I tried to listen to them again. They sounded familiar, they sounded like, Trowa, and Quatre.  
I opened my eyes and turned my head to the left. Quatre was sitting on a chair next to the bed I was in. He looked concerned. Trowa was standing next to him. He also looked concerned. I noticed Duo standing in the doorway, he didn't look quite as concerned as Quatre or Trowa, he looked like he was deep in thought. Wufei was leaning against the wall, he didn't look concerned either, he looked calm and collected. Not worried at all. That was nice to know, I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I would be a waste of their time.  
I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around. I was in a hospital. But where? How long was I out? I soon got my answers.  
  
"You're awake!" Quatre said, "You were out for nearly two weeks, we were starting to think that you might never wake up."  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"We're back on Earth." Trowa answered.  
  
Duo walked over to the bed and helped me up.  
  
"Did Zechs live?" I asked.  
"No..." Quatre replied.  
"That fight looked tough..." Duo said.  
"It was," I replied, "at least, from what I remember..."  
"You're kidding! You don't remember?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"You were awesome!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
He went on blabbering about what happened during the fight. I wasn't really listening, I didn't really care what happened. The fight was over, in the past. There was no need to think about it.  
  
Duo signaled for a cab, Trowa and Wufei volunteered to walk. Duo got in first, tugging me in after him. Quatre got in last. Great, they stuck me in the middle.  
  
"2042 Winding Road." Quatre told the cab driver.  
  
He turned on the meter and started off.  
  
Quatre sat silently. Duo on the other hand, wouldn't shut up. There was no way around it, Duo was always utterly and thoroughly annoying.  
  
When we arrived at our destination, Quatre paid the cab driver and walked with us to our temporary home. When we got inside, Duo led me to where my room would be, but Quatre finished showing me around the house.  
  
"Just relax, there's no need to be concerned about anything." Quatre said.  
  
/Until the next mission.../ I added silently.  
  
"WE HAVE NINTENDO 64?!" I heard Duo shout excitedly from the living room.  
  
He ran into the dining room and tugged me along behind him into the living room and challenged me to Goldeneye 007.  
  
Duo didn't stand a chance...  
  
When Trowa and Wufei got home, Duo talked them into joining. After about and hour of gameplay, Quatre was practically rolling around on the floor laughing at our remarks to eachother.  
  
Quatre was right, life is back to normal. At least, for now.  
  
-THE END-  



End file.
